


Random writes from writing prompts lollll (In progress)

by Cotton147



Category: None lollll
Genre: Did this for fun lollll, F/M, Tags May Change, has angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cotton147/pseuds/Cotton147
Summary: I did this for no reason. Contains angst, fluff, and other stuffz.





	1. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, all you need is a walk amongst the stars.

“You Have One New Message.”

He looked up from his work and brushed his messy grey mop of hair from his face.

He picked up his phone, which was brimming with unread messages from friends and loved ones.

His tired purple eyes looked over all the messages until he found the most recent one.

He clicked on it.

“Hey Lighty,

It’s me.

I just got back your results for the test.

Apparently you passed! Congratulations!

You’ll certaintly blow them away!

You are my Moonlight, after all.

...

I really miss you, Lighty.

Remember to take a break once in a while, okay?

I can imagine you helping others even up there.

Take care of yourself, okay?”

He shut off his phone.

His thin, white lips stretched into a small smile while his eyes filled with tears.

He closed them just as a tear gave way, slowly dissolving into stardust.

The Man on the Moon cried for his Sunlight while floating among the stars.


	2. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death may not be as evil as people say he is.

The man rounded a corner just as a young boy stumbled and fell. A small street lamp flickered in the distance. The man’s face was concealed by shadow, and his black coat added to the effect. The young boy sat up and coughed while his wig fell off. Cancer. The man’s stiff posture did not change, however, and he knelt down beside the boy. The boy looked up with fearful eyes.

“Who are you?”

The man’s face, now casted in light, did not change from its stiff position. He simply said four words.

“Your time has come.”

The young boy’s face relaxed.

“So you’re Death, aren’t ya?”

The man simply nodded.

The boy closed his eyes and smiled.

“I was expecting you.”

Death’s facial features did not change, but you could see the shock that flickered through his eyes before it was quickly hidden.

The young boy coughed.

“Death?”

Death’s face remained blank.

Taking that as acknowledgement, the boy continued. “After you, um, take my soul, could you-“

The boy let out a horrendous hack.

“Could you please comfort my sister?”

Death simply answered.

“I do not make any promises.”

The boy’s face fell.

“Oh, okay.”

Death lifted up a scythe that materialized in his hand.

“Are you ready?”

The boy closed his eyes once more.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Death raised his scythe.

“Goodbye.”

He carried the frail body to a nearby patch of grass.

Just as he was about to walk away, a small, feminine voice rang out.

“Brother!”

A small thump as a little hand grabbed his leg. Death looked down to see a small girl whose eyes were red from crying.

“Why did you take him? He said you wouldn’t take him for a long time!”

The little girl hugged his leg and sobbed.

“Why did you take him? Why?”

Death merely knelt down and took the girl in his arms.

For the first time in years, he allowed his face to soften. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

“I’m so sorry,” he muttered. “I’m so sorry.”

The little girl buried her face against his shoulder.

And all he could say was,

“I’m so sorry.”


	3. The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion.

He was confused.

He remembered setting his nightly alarm and going to sleep.

He remembered waking up in a white room

He remembered trying to move, but having some sort of invisible barrier preventing him from moving.

He remembered being very confused.

He remembered trying to do something to pass the time. 

He remembered he moved his hands.

He remembered falling.

He remembered he hit a hard surface.

He remembered waking up to his blaring alarm.

He was very confused.


End file.
